Olhares
by Tia Po
Summary: "Quando eu vi aqueles olhos que causavam medo derramando lágrimas puras, meu pensamento mudou." *Dedicada à Tifa Lockhart Valentine* *NejiHina*


**Naruto não me pertence. Mas o Sasuke pertence ao Naruto. Isso é definitivamente um fato.**

* * *

><p><strong>Olhares<strong>

Aqueles olhos brancos me amedrontavam. O olhar cheio de ódio que eles traziam pressionava qualquer um que ousasse o fitar por mais do que simples segundos. Ele achava que as pessoas o respeitavam, mas o que elas realmente sentiam era medo. Medo de serem atingidas por aquelas mão sem piedade. Sem piedade de uma garotinha de doze anos. Eu pensei que iria morrer lutando contra ele. Cada golpe que recebia daquele garoto impiedoso era como se fosse uma espada perfurando a minha alma. Cada vez mais fundo. Cada vez mais forte. A única coisa que me deu forças para levantar, mesmo com todos os meus músculos paralisados, foi aquela voz que gritava desesperadamente para que eu não perdesse a consciência. Aquela voz que eu tanto amava. E foi aquela mesma voz que lutou contra os olhos brancos amedrontadores, que passou pela defesa absoluta, que mudou o olhar branco que me fitava com puro ódio.

Foi naquele momento que o sentimento começou a mudar. Quando eu vi aqueles olhos que causavam medo derramando lágrimas puras, meu pensamento mudou. "_Ele tem um coração_", foi o que eu pensei a princípio. Quando aquela boca que nunca proferira nada direcionado a mim pediu perdão, eu pensei: "_Ele está arrependido, ele é capaz de mudar_". Foi quando eu ouvi um _click_ dentro de mim. E senti as engrenagens começando a rodar. Eu senti o meu amor pelo portador da Nove Caudas começar a se dissipar, virando uma simples admiração. Mas eu não percebi naquela hora, a ficha demorou três anos para cair.

Eu me declarei. Disse o "_Eu te Amo_" em alto e bom som, e quase morri depois disso. Literalmente. A forma dele com oito caudas liberadas era sinistra, e qualquer pessoa normal estaria gritando de desespero ao vê-lo assim. Eu sabia que aquilo era por mim, e foi isso que impediu a ficha de cair antes. Depois daquilo houve tantas batalhas, e eu só o vi novamente no meio da guerra. Tal guerra que me fez lutar junto daquele que possuía lindos olhos perolados. Tão narcisista falar dos olhos dele, iguais aos meus. Foi a primeira vez que ele confiou suas costas a mim, e eu sabia que poderia confiar as minhas a ele.

Nós, shinobi e kunoichi de todas as vilas ninjas, ganhamos a guerra. O Uchiha e o ninja das cobras caíram, e a paz voltara a reinar. Todos nós, ninjas ou pessoa normais, ajudamos na reconstrução do país. Quando ele atacou a vila. Os olhos vermelhos carregavam mais ódio do que os perolados traziam a princípio. Foi uma chacina. O desejo de destruir a vila, de se vingar de cada um que lá morava era tamanho, que o ódio o cegava, e ele não reconhecia aqueles que foram seus amigos um dia. O modo sennin foi suficiente para que os olhos rubros se tornassem negros de novo, e para que os olhos agora negros fossem presos como um ninja Rank S, o que ele era.

Muita gente não queria que ele fosse preso, mas a Hokage deixou bem claro que se ele não ficasse na cadeia, poderia enlouquecer e tentar destruir a vila outra vez. Aquilo foi suficiente para que todos se calassem quanto à sentença do Uchiha mais novo, e agora o único vivo.

Hoje, depois que tudo acabou, o dono daqueles olhos azuis me chamou para jantar no Ichiraku Ramen com ele. A minha ingenuidade achou que aquele seria o dia mais feliz da minha vida. Doce engano. Ao chegar lá, ele me pagou um ramen, e quando terminado de comer ele virou para mim e disse: "_Me desculpe, Hinata, mas eu não posso retribuir seus sentimentos_". Me levantei e fiz uma leve reverência, dizendo: "_Eu já imaginava, Naruto-kun, mas obrigada por me dizer isso de forma tão sincera_".

Por mais que eu tentasse, não conseguia impedir as lágrimas que caíam como se fossem cachoeiras. Quando cheguei à Mansão Hyuuga, não vi nada a minha frente, e só fui correndo para o meu quarto. Eu não sei se chorava de tristeza, felicidade, angústia, alívio ou todas as emoções ao mesmo tempo. Mas o que sobrepunha todos os sentimentos era a liberdade. A liberdade que eu finalmente peguei de volta. A liberdade para amar aquele que sempre fora dono do meu coração, mas que eu nunca havia percebido. Ouvi leves batidas na porta do meu quarto.

- Entre – disse com a voz ainda embargada pelas lágrimas – a porta está destrancada.

- Hinata-sama – Neji abriu a porta e entrou, fechando-a logo depois – Você está chorando – aquilo não era uma pergunta – O que houve?

- Eu levei um fora – disse soltando uma risada baixa.

- Naruto?

- Sim – disse deitando na minha cama – Mas isso foi bom pra mim, Neji-nii-san, agora eu posso ter liberdade.

- Você está realmente bem quanto a isso, Hinata-sama? – é bem estranho dizer que Neji tinha virado uma espécie de confidente, eu sei, mas ele virou.

- Nunca me senti melhor, Neji – foi a primeira vez que o chamei pelo nome, sem o sufixo, e a cara de espanto dele foi cômica.

- Hinata-sama, você bebeu algo? – ele realmente estava incrédulo.

- Não, nada. E sabe, por que você não me chama só de Hinata? Eu não mando em você ou sou sua superiora, o sama não é necessário.

- Mas você é da família principal, é uma forma de respeito.

- Família principal, secundária, você realmente se importa com essas burocracias?

- Queria não me importar, Hinata-sama...

- Então por que se importa tanto?

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso.

- Você está escondendo algo, Neji, mas não é o único.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Que eu não sabia o que faria se Naruto-kun tivesse aceitado meus sentimentos...

- Eu não estou entendendo mais nada – de fato, eu falava em enigmas.

- Desde que me declarei, meus sentimentos mudaram.

- Você deixou de amar Naruto? – aquela pergunta foi inesperada, mas eu tinha uma carta na manga.

- Só digo se você me disser o que tanto esconde – acho que curiosidade é um mal de Hyuuga, e a dele estava explícita no seu olhar.

- É... Proibido, Hinata-sama.

- Bom, se eu disser você me conta? – fiz a minha melhor cara de: "_me conta, vai_".

- Tudo bem – e ele suspirou vencido.

- Bom – eu comecei – depois de me declarar, eu percebi que nunca amei verdadeiramente o Naruto-kun, que eu confundia a admiração que sentia por ele com amor. Quando ele me deu o fora, eu pude abrir minha mente, e descobrir de quem eu realmente gosto – deitei de lado, de costas para o meu primo.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Que a admiração que eu sentia ofuscou o amor, fazendo com que eu não percebesse no momento certo, e talvez tarde demais.

- É isso?

- Sim... – sorri pra mim mesma e perguntei numa indireta – Você não quer saber quem é?

- Penso que isso não tem nada a ver comigo, é um assunto seu.

- Heh – eu virei pra ele mantendo meu sorriso. Desde quando eu fiquei tão vermelha? Por que minha boca quer gaguejar? – Isso tem muito a ver com você, Neji – eu tive que falar bem devagar, e pausadamente, para não gaguejar. Ele arregalou os olhos – Agora é sua vez, por que é difícil?

- As burocracias do clã fazem com que minha situação fique delicada, Hinata-sama.

- Delicada como? – perguntei.

- Hiashi-sama nunca aceitaria.

- O que o meu pai nunca aceitaria, Neji? – ele estava ficando nervoso. Batia o pé no chão e evitava me olhar. Não sabia que era tão divertido deixá-lo nervoso.

- Já que insiste eu mostrarei porque é proibido, porque Hiashi-sama nunca aceitaria... Não se arrependa depois.

Eu fiquei um pouco receosa quando ele disse isso, e por isso me sentei na cama. Neji olhava diretamente nos meus olhos, talvez tentando demonstrar que ele estava com medo de fazer isso. Eu fiz minha cara normal de garotinha inocente, e ele se sentou ao meu lado. Levou a mão direita até os meus cabelos, passando os dedos nos fios, indo para a minha bochecha, e depois para o meu queixo. Lá ele parou, e segurou. Eu já imaginava o que vinha depois disso, mas não demonstrei. Com a mão esquerda ele segurou a minha direita, e começou a se aproximar. Eu sabia que estava ficando vermelha, mas ele também estava, por isso não me importei. Ele não desviou o olhar do meu em nenhum momento, e só fechou os olhos quando poucos centímetros nos separavam.

Eu também fechei meus olhos, esperando pelo contato que veio poucos segundos depois. Neji foi tímido no toque, e eu percebi que qualquer má reação da minha parte resultaria na quebra do mesmo. Foi por isso que eu levei minha mão livre até o pescoço dele, o enlaçando. Eu percebi que ele se sentiu mais confiante depois do meu ato, e tirou a mão que estava no meu queixo e a levou até minha cintura. Depois disso ele pediu passagem para aprofundar o beijo, passagem essa que eu concedi prontamente. Ficamos naquilo até que a vergonha e o arrependimento tomaram conta de Neji e ele quebrou aquele doce contato de forma brusca.

- Hinata-sama, me desculpe.

- Não precisa pedir desculpas, Neji.

- Você também queria?

- Desde que você mudou seu olhar, Neji, eu comecei a sentir algo mais por você – senti meu rosto voltar a corar.

- Então aquela pessoa da qual você falava...

- É você, Neji.

- Hinata – ele sorriu, foi a primeira vez que eu o vi sorrir.

- Otou-sama preferiria que eu ficasse com um Hyuuga, para manter a linhagem pura. Ele não será contra isso.

- Como você tem tanta certeza? Eu sou da família secundária.

- Ele mudou, Neji, assim como você.

- Então amanhã cedo falaremos com Hiashi-sama.

Eu sorri em consentimento e olhei no relógio, percebendo que já passava da meia noite. Ele se levantou e foi até a porta. Eu fui até ele e o abracei, dizendo: "_Boa Noite_". Ele sorriu e me beijou, por fim saindo do meu quarto. Acho que toda essa história ficará gravada na minha mente por bastante tempo. Essa história de amor inusitada que começou com simples olhares puramente infantis. Que viraram olhares de ódio e medo. Para passarem por olhares de arrependimento e compaixão. Sendo mudados para olhares de confiança e determinação. Que por fim voltaram a ser olhares puros. Mas não puramente infantis, e sim puramente apaixonados.

* * *

><p>Oneshot Super dedicada à minha queridíssima Tifa Lockhart Valentine, que por pura coincidência do destino mentira/, betou a fic xD.

Espero que vocês tenham gostado, eu fiz de coração.

Até a próxima.

Cherry Kisses da Natcherry 'Hime


End file.
